vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Liddell
Alice Liddell is the protagonist of American McGee's Alice and its sequel Alice: Madness Returns. She is voiced by Susan Brann. Biography Alice originally appeared in Lewis Carrol's novels "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" and "Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There". Alice is a young girl who visits Wonderland when she follows the White Rabbit down the rabbit hole. After several events in Wonderland, she is brought in front of the King and Queen of Hearts, rulers of Wonderland. When death seems imminent for her, she is brought back to the riverbanks where she first saw the White Rabbit and is left to ponder with her thoughts by her sister. In "Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There", she states her age to be exactly seven and a half, the only mention of her age throughout the novels and games, and travels through a mirror to an alternative reality, where everything is backwards and is introduced to the concept of traveling through brooks by the Red Queen, as the novel's theme was a chessboard, rather than the playing cards deck seen in the previous novel. Challenged by the Red Queen to reach the eight rank on the chessboard, she begins her journey by boarding a train, which moves her to spaces forward, a reference that pawns could move two spaces forward on the first turn (Alice was placed as one of the White Queen's pawns). Upon reaching the eight rank, she becomes crowned a queen, where things become violent, much like in the first novel. In the confusion, Alice starts shaking the Red Queen, thus putting the Red King into checkmate. She is then brought back to her home and is once again left to ponder with her thoughts, where she starts speculating that it may have been the Red King's imagination of her, rather than her imagination of him. American McGee's Alice states that shortly after the events of the second novel, her home was burned down in an accident caused by her cat Dinah, killing her father and mother. This event left her in a catatonic state and she was condemned to Rutledge's Asylum for treatment. Personality In American McGee's Alice, Alice is portrayed as a mentally unstable woman. While a patient of Rutledge's Asylum, she is often faced with survivor's guilt and the mistreatment of other patients in the asylum. Throughout the game, it is often shown that her insanity and Wonderland are linked, as Wonderland is thrown into a catatonic state as well by the Queen of Hearts. Appearances American McGee's Alice Alice: Madness Returns Alice has been moved out of Rutledge's Asylum, eleven years after her incarceration, and into the care of a psychiatrist, Dr. Bumby, in London. Due to the relocation, she begins to suffer from the hallucinations again. Seeking comfort, she returns to Wonderland and finds it warped by her insanity again and must be returned to its original state to save herself. Etymology Alice is named after, and based upon, Lewis Carroll's childhood friend Alice Liddell. Lewis Carroll has said that Alice is mostly an entire work of fiction, rather the based entirely off of his childhood friend. Category:Protagonists